Mysterious Feelings And Passionate Music
by Entoxica
Summary: Zexion and Neku have enjoyed a good comradery for quite a while, but one passionate night leaves them both in a position where decisions must be made, but which one will it be? Zekuneku
1. Chapter 1

Neku watched the scenery fly by, the rock music blaring from his headphones ruining the connection with the nature of trees and stones. His orange hair blew in the force of air from the convertible driving at 45 mph against the wind with the top down. He glanced next to him to look at the driver: a dark haired senior who tutored the sophomore in math as well as some other classes hen he had trouble. He turned down his music when he saw Zexion's lips moving:

"… and I don't want you to think it's a trouble. I was going to come to this party anyways, and giving you a ride is no skin off my bones." The party Zexion was referring to was a bonfire at the local beach. Almost the entire school was going, and that included the popular and unpopular. It was the most unified event of the school year, and the only time where large numbers of popular students would start dating the less popular ones. When at this party, no one had any social status anymore.

Honestly, this party wasn't quite Neku's cup of tea. He liked the beach, but he hated being surrounded by large numbers of people. However, his only friend, Shiki, was going, and he wanted to be there with her. _I guess I have a crush on her…_ Neku mused, not affected by the realization.

"You do realize it's rude to wear headphones when someone's talking to you correct?" Neku rolled his eyes as Zexion spoke, not quite as annoyed as he would normally be by that sort of comment from someone. After all, he had been tutored by Zexion for a whole semester now, and he knew all too well that the "emo" teen was obsessed with good manners and he would correct his own mother, as odd as the thought was.

The red mustang pulled into the beach, parking next to a green SUV. Neku smiled at Zexion, "Thanks for the ride." He opened the door and walked out, his legs wiggling like jello for a second from the long car ride. He glanced out, trying to recognize the vague shapes of people silhouetted against the fire, which was the only light source. He sighed and took his shoes off, not wanting to get sand in them. He started walking to the fire, shoes in hand, feeling alienated. Even though everyone knew everyone in this school due to all the non-exclusive parties like this, Neku knew no one well.

"NEKU!" Neku turned with a smile as Shiki called out to him. Although they were at a beach, very few people were wearing bathing suits. Shiki herself was wearing a green dress over short black leggings. As usual, Mr. Mew, her stuffed cat, was clutched tightly between her arms. Her short black hair was pulled into a small ponytail her glasses were temporarily removed in favor of contacts. Right next to her was Eri, whom Neku was not entirely fond of. Her long pink hair was also pulled into a ponytail, but she was one of the few wearing a swimsuit. She was wearing a one-piece green suit with a long skirt over it in a darker shade of green.

Neku walked over to the two, sitting down in the sand next to Shiki, pondering his crush on her. After all, she was not the most breath-taking girl (though Neku found her adorable), but she was kind to a fault. In fact, Shiki was more than his friend, she was his best friend. They grew up together and went through everything together. Once Eri came into the picture, Neku became slightly jealous since the two girls had much more in common, but he still valued his friendship too much to risk telling the too-bubbly girl off.

"So, Neku," Shiki smiled, "I can't believe you came. You hate parties." She smiled at Neku, placing Mr. Mew on the ground for safe keeping.

"I don't hate parties," he replied simply. "I enjoy music, I enjoy fires, I enjoy being up at night… take away all the people and this would be perfect."

"But not a party," Eri pointed out with laugh, and Neku's eye twitched. Eri was too superficial for his tastes… and too popular. How she and Shiki managed to be best friends while the shyer girl remained unpopular was a mystery to him. "Come on, let's dance guys!" Eri stood up and ran closer to the fire, where some of the students played various instruments together to make music one just wanted to dance to. Neku recognized a few of the students: some were in the school band, like Sora and Riku. Some were just guys who had a band, like Leon. And some were popular, played music, but weren't in a band, like Demyx. Even though the large group did not hang out, they were able to play together as though the practiced together every day after school.

Shiki smiled, "Come on Neku, let's dance!" She grabbed his wrists and pulled him to the fire and started dancing as if she didn't have a care in the world. Neku wasn't the sort to dance, so he just crossed his arms as Shiki pretended to dance with Mr. Mew. She couldn't help but smile: she was just too adorable for words sometimes.

Neku turned quickly at the sound of wolf-whistles and saw that Demyx had placed his sitar down and grabbed Neku's tutor and was dirty dancing with Zexion… resistant as the book worm was. However, Demyx's grip on his hip while grinding into his ass was strong and he even licked at his neck a few times, causing Zexion to jump. Shiki stopped dancing as well, and watched with Neku, "That's odd… did they get back together?" When Zexion succeeded in pushing Demyx away and started yelling at him, she shook her head, "I guess not. Too bad, they're cute together." Neku sighed, not entirely sure what to think. His school was generally accepting of homosexuality, and he himself had no problem, but seeing a popular musician trying to get into the pants of the Goth who was the closest thing to Neku's male friend was unnerving.

Over all the laughing and music, Neku couldn't tell what they were saying, but it was obvious that Demyx was attempting to tease his ex into humiliation. He grabbed Zexion and whispered something in his ear, turning him red as he pushed the musician away. Neku felt embarrassment for Zexion's sake when Demyx began tickling him, until he finally shouted something that made the dirty-blonde stop. Demyx then began pushing Zexion somewhere away from the party and Neku immediately blocked his mind against any mental images involving those two.

"Do you want a drink?" Neku practically had to yell to be heard over the music, but Shiki heard him and nodded. He turned away, thankful for a reason to escape the close proximity of all his classmates.

He walked over to the cooler, seeing a few guys around it. He ignored them and bent over to open the container. "Ooh baby!" Neku winced as a hand made hard contact with his read end. He glared at the man, standing up to his full height, which was still a good few inches shorter than his current foe. "Aww, kitty's a little mad!" The man laughed, and Neku growled low in his throat before kneeling to open the cooler, causing the group to laugh. He turned and walked off with two diet colas, thankful to be away from those perverts.

Shiki was still dancing when Neku came up to her. He smiled and tapped Shiki's shoulder, giving her the soda. The two stepped away from the fire to enjoy their drinks for while and were finally able to talk. "You having fun, Neku?" Shiki smiled at him and hugged Mr. Mew close.

"Besides getting hit on by some freaks? Fine." He sulked, sipping at his soda. Shiki smiled sympathetically and drank her own drink as well. "… Shiki?" Said girl turned to her friend, "… Do I have a nice ass or something?"

Shiki was absolutely silent before bursting out into laughter. Neku felt a smile tugging at his lips, "Yes Neku, you have a great ass!" Shiki fell over with the force of her laughter, and Neku turned to the fire, his smile slipping off his face, "What the…"

Shiki looked over to the fire as well, and was suddenly torn between laughter and pity. Neku finally understood that what Demyx was trying to convince Zexion to do was not have sex… it was to cross-dress. Poor Zexion was forced into a hula skirt with a coconut bra, and people were all taunting the bookworm… or hitting on him. Neku sighed and stood up, "That's just not right." He started walking over to the bonfire, "Come on guys, lay off." He placed his hand on someone's shoulder, sighing. "It's just cruel."

The guy whose shoulder his hand was currently occupying turned, his enigmatic blue eyes hinting at amusement, "No worries, Demyx did much worse when they were dating after all." The man chuckled as Zexion pushed Demyx away with an angry shout. "See? Nothing to worry about, Neku." The sophomore brought his hand up to his face to tuck some silver locks behind his ear.

"You know me?" Neku raised an eyebrow at his classmate, still watching as Zexion fought with Demyx.

"Oh, Neku!" The man chuckled, narrowing his eyes condescendingly. "I can't believe you don't remember me, how heartbreaking!" Neku's glared at the arrogant teen, who sighed, "I suppose I'll make this brief enough as to not lose your attention." The guy smiled at Neku, "My name is Joshua, and I'm in your math class. Of course, I doubt someone like you could notice me, so I'll forgive you for forgetting about me…" he smirked, "This time."

Neku groaned and prayed he would never have to bother with Joshua again, which was likely since he struggled hardcore in his math class and didn't have time for chitchat. "Oh my, is the fun over?" Neku looked over Joshua to see Zexion storm off, "Really, he can be such a killjoy. Don't you agree Nekky?"

_Nekky?_ Neku glared at Joshua, "As a matter of fact, I don't." He crossed his arms, "It's more of keeping a grasp on pride."

Joshua was silent for a second, as though deep in thought, "Why Neku…" He giggled, "I never thought of it that way, how _clever!_" Neku glared at Joshua, _Bite me._ He sighed and walked off, "I hope to talk to you again soon, Neku."

Shiki was not where Neku left her. He looked around quickly, freezing when he saw her a good distance from the fire, with another man. She was standing face to face with him, and Neku could tell, even from the distance between them, that they were holding hands. The two embraced and Neku felt something bitter rise in his throat. He turned sharply, looking for Zexion.

He walked briskly to the parking lot, looking for the red convertible. He noticed that it was no longer close to the beach, but parked far away and alone. The top was now up and the inside was cloaked in darkness. Neku sighed, "At least he didn't leave without me…" He walked over to the car, looked in, seeing Zexion with his head against the steering wheel. Neku could feel sympathy for the teen and walked slowly to the passenger side and opened the door. "Hey… Zex?" He looked at his tutor in worry, "You okay?"

"Fine, he muttered, keeping his head on the wheel. "I just need a moment away from… everything." Neku nodded in understanding and turned on the music on his headphones. Although he knew it was rude to stare, Neku felt as though he needed to watch Zexion and make sure everything was alright. _At least he's not in that outfit anymore,_ Neku thought to himself, seeing that Zexion was able to get out of the hula skirt and ridiculous man-bra. However, it seemed that he couldn't find his original clothes and was now in nothing but some denim shorts that Neku assumed he wore under the hula skirt. He jumped slightly when he saw a drop of water suddenly hit the denim and darken a small spot. "Zexion?" Neku turned his music off, unable to concentrate.

"It's fine," he murmured, "I'm just upset." Another teardrop splashed a few inches away from the previous one and Neku continued staring at his older friend until he finally spoke, "It's just hard."

Neku sighed, "Listen, what those guys were doing-" Neku was cut off suddenly when Zexion spoke again, "It's not that."

Neku remained silent and Zexion continued, "It's that fact that Demyx can act like that…" he gave a shaky sigh and a few more tears fell, "We broke up… and it's so easy for him. He acts like we never broke up… like we never went out." He gave a dark chuckle, "It's not very good for one's self esteem." He shook and didn't talk anymore.

Neku felt a deep sadness for Zexion; a sadness that may have had relations with empathy. Both of them had been rejected, had their hearts broken, had their feelings ignored… perhaps they had more in common then Neku first assumed. There really were friends.

And friends help each other. Neku scooted closer to Zexion and placed an arm around him. While there was an age difference, Zexion was rather petite, so there was nothing awkward like his arm not reaching his shoulder. Zexion responded naturally to the gesture and leaned in closer to Neku, unembarrassed by the hug. He turned his head to look at Neku, the blue eyes drilling into one another.

He wasn't sure why he kissed Zexion. Perhaps it was hormones, the heat of the moment, or a desire for release. All Neku knew at that moment was that he wanted to, so he did. Zexion responded eagerly to the kiss, gripping at Neku's hair to pull him into a deeper one. The two tongues tangled with one another as they explored each other's mouth, begging to memorize each and every crevice. Neku straddled Zexion's hips as they passionately kissed one another, his hands roaming across the Goth's back. Zexion moaned and slipped his hands underneath Neku's shirt; caressing his chest with fond squeezes and rubs. Neku could feel a pain of suppressed desire and he groaned into the kiss. In compliance, Zexion slipped his hand into the player's shorts and soothed the throbbing member.

Neku's head shot up in a hiss of painful pleasure and Zexion eagerly took the opportunity to latch onto his neck. He alternated between kissing and nibbling at the sensitive flesh as Neku clutched at his hair to urge him on. Zexion trailed a line of kisses from Neku's throat up to his ear, along his jaw, and finally reaching his mouth once more. Neku gave a startled gasp when Zexion's hands squeezed his butt, and the Goth took advantage of that moment to push him into the back seat. "More room here," he whispered harshly, pulling Neku's shirt above his head and attacking his chest with his tongue. Neku's sensitive skin was starting with turn pink from the spots where Zexion kissed him.

Neku gasped as Zexion's teeth scraped against his sensitive nipple, "Zex!" He arched his back and Zexion silenced him with a kiss. Zexion propped himself up and smirked down at Neku, "One second." He brought his hands down to the fly of his shorts, undoing the clasp and unzipping the zipper. Neku averted his eyes with a blush: hormones still too wild to see any problem with the situation. His head turned quickly when he felt Zexion's hands on his pants to strip him of what little clothing left as well.

Zexion crushed his lips unto Neku's as he removed his shorts and boxers, leaving the music-lover in the nude. He kissed Neku's chest, trailing the kisses down until he reached his erection. He started at the base, and then slowly and torturously kissed up to the head, which he teased with the tip of his tongue. Neku gasped loudly, and Zexion swore he could hear a whispered plea for more. Always compliant, Zexion took the entire member in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hardened appendage. Neku moaned and Zexion could taste the precum coating his tongue.

Zexion continued teasing the throbbing member with his mouth, his hands roaming to Neku's rear end, which he gave an affectionate squeeze. Overcome by the sensory overload his tutor gave him, Nemu cried out and came into Zexion's mouth. He turned a dark red and spluttered out an apology, "S-sorry Zexion," He was silence with a finger to his lips as Zexion shook his head at Neku's embarrassment and swallowed the thick liquid. Neku turned, if possible, an even darker shade of red and sat up to wrap his arms around the Goth's neck and kissing him passionately, reveling in the taste of himself still present in Zexion's mouth.

By an unspoken agreement, Neku pulled away from the bookworm and lay back on the seat, his long and thin legs spreading apart to either side of Zexion. Said teen looked down at Neku and whispered lovingly, "This will hurt." Neku nodded, the blood painting his cheeks a dark shade of pink. That was all the older student needed to encourage him to stick a finger inside the brunette, his free hand reaching up to cup his cheek in assurance as Neku walked the borderline between pain and the throes of pleasure. He waited until Neku relaxed again before inserting a second finger and slowly scissoring the two inside and out. Neku groaned lightly and Zexion fit a third finger in the whole, before pulling out and replacing it with his throbbing erection. Neku clenched his teeth and clutched at Zexion's back as he cried out for more. Zexion kissed Neku reassuringly on his forehead until the street-artist finally relaxed beneath him.

Zexion pulled out of Neku smoothly and pat his hair lightly, "I'll take you home now," he whispered, slipping his shirt over his head. Neku nodded, the adrenaline of their lovemaking still painting a blush on his face. The two dressed awkwardly, before Zexion slipped into the front seat once more. He slipped his keys into the ignition, allowing Neku come privacy as he redressed and blushed a dark red as he thought about his actions with his hormones finally settled down enough to let him think clearly. _… Oh dear God._

**(pants) Oh thank Gawd, it's finished! I spent like, 2 moths working on this cause I've never written a yaoi lemon before (which would explain its cruddiness). Anyways, Zekuneku is my fav crack couple, and pretty high on the list of fav couples in general. As much fun as it is to say I'm half of the Zekuneku-fan-population (the other being DA's lightanddarkangel) I want more people to give it love (squeal) Hopefully I can get to the end without it getting so awkward that I can't do a chapter for months on end TT-TT**


	2. Chapter 2

It's amazing what happens on the Monday after a weekend party. Students make half-baked excuses as to why they didn't get their homework done, people taunts others for the alcohol-influenced actions they participated in and may not remember 100% of, and guys start hiding from their tutors they had sex with despite being straight. Wait… the last one is just Neku.

Neku groaned, banging his head against the drywall of the school building. No matter how hard he tried, he could not come up with a decent excuse as to why he slept with Zexion. Blaming booze was tempting, but all he had was soda, and not even the most amazing party-thrower could find a way to spike unopened cans of soda. He wasn't a girl, so he couldn't blame his period… lucky bitches. Neku decided to do what he always did when things like this happened… turn up his music as loud as possible and pretend the world didn't exist. Was this healthy? No. Did it work? Hell to the yes.

"Neku?" Neku froze as he faintly heard his name over the rock music and saw a shadow over him. He looked up quickly, and then thanked whatever deity existed for having it be Shiki instead of Zexion. "Where'd you go during the party?" She questioned after Neku removed his headphones.

"Uh…" Neku blushed lightly then noticed the silver ring on Shiki's hand. Damn. "New ring?" Shiki looked to her hand quickly then blushed, letting Neku know immediately that his suspicions were right.

Shiki knelt down before sitting next to Neku, "Well, I've liked this guy for quite a while… you know that junior, Pence?" Neku nodded, remembering the chubby teen from the yearbook committee… he was the one that snuck up and got a picture of Neku listening to his music on top of the school sign and then used it for the title page. "He's really a sweet guy," Shiki smiled fondly; "he's always helped me out with my art and said he'd volunteer to do a shoot when Eri and I get some outfits made." She hugged her knees to her chest and giggled, "I asked him out at the party… and he said that he's liked me too." She grinned, "I'm so happy!"

Neku sighed slightly; there was no way he could tell Shiki about how he felt about her now; popping that bubble of happiness would just be plain selfish. He groaned, "Well, I'm glad _you_ had a good time." Shiki turned to Neku questioningly, "Well… after that whole thing with Zexion in that hula getup… I went back to the car." Neku swallowed nervously, "Zexion was there, and he was upset. I was trying to make him feel better, you know…" he looked to Shiki pleadingly, "I put my arm around him." Shiki blushed lightly, but nodded in understanding. "Next thing I know…" He turned a dark red, "well… uh…" This whole confession thing was really a lot harder than it looked, "We were… having sex." Neku groaned loudly and hung his head, resting it in his hands, ignoring the shocked look on Shiki's face, "I'm straight damn it!"

Shiki touched Neku's shoulder comfortingly, "Neku… do you remember why you slept with him?" Neku looked up into her brown eyes that he always found so comforting, "I mean, I don't remember you ever liking a girl before, maybe you _are_ gay." Neku sighed, but wasn't in any way going to tell Shiki about his crush on her. "You obviously are having regrets," Shiki continued, "but what do you regret specifically?"

Neku snorted, "Sleeping with him." Shiki rolled his eyes, giving Neku a look that said very plainly, _Think about it_. She stood up as the bell rang, waving goodbye to Neku as she ran off to class. Neku paused for a moment to check for the senior he was trying to avoid, before he stood up and ran to his locker, turned his combination, grabbed his English books, and ran to his class. All of that in less than a minute, it's a shame that Neku hates extracurricular-activities; he could bring home the gold for a sports team.

Neku mentally glared his classmates, knowing how they would make his life Hell if they knew about what he told Shiki. He leaned against the back of his chair, watching with disinterest as the teacher wrote different examples of books they could use for their essays. Neku mindlessly wrote down the few titles that stood out and decided that if it got to the point where he and Zexion could even be in the same room, he would ask for help. That's when the thought suddenly struck him like summer lightning: he _needed_ Zexion. No, this was not a bodily need; this was Neku realizing that there were some classes he would need the school's #1 tutor to get through. Sure, he could pass them all, but there were some, like his math, that he would never even begin to actually understand without his friend. Terror coursed through Neku as the thought of trying to get through math without Zexion went through his head and he tried his hardest not to get queasy. If he wanted to get through High School, he need to clear up this thing with Zexion, _fast_.

When the ball rang, Neku quickly departed from his class and went to his locker, noticing with dread that the exact same class which was giving him nightmares was next: Artist's Math. If there was some way to stuff himself into his own locker and hibernate for the hour, he would. Hwever, no one was skinny enough to fit in _these_ lockers, not even Zexion. "Oh_ Nekky~!_" Neku groaned, recognizing that smug voice anywhere. He turned his head slowly, not surprised to see Joshua standing right next to him. He turned back to his locker, deciding that there was much more use in figuring out how to hide in his locker rather than talk to his peer. "Why Neku," he felt a hand on his back and turned to the silver-haired youth in repulsion, "did you forget me already? This must be a record." Joshua smirked and Neku felt a strong urge to punch him.

"Not now, prick." He shook off Joshua's hand and grabbed the large book for their math class, "I'm having a mental breakdown," he growled, slamming his locker shut.

Rather than be like a normal person and consider this a battle for another day, Joshua took a step closer to Neku, to the point where he was practically rubbing against him, and purred, "I'm sure I know how to make your day better." Neku glared and pushed Joshua away violently, to which Joshua giggled, "Oh my, how cranky!"

Neku sighed and decided to handle this maturely, "Look, I'm not interested." He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Joshua, who didn't acknowledge if he had even heard the music-lover, and his smirk remained the same. Neku mentally slapped Joshua, and sighed, "I'm serious, keep away from me."

"Oh?" Joshua slid closer to Neku and took a lock of hair in his fingers seductively, "and why should I do that?" He leaned in close to Neku, his smirk too close to the artist's lips in his opinion.

Suddenly, Neku felt a pair of arms wrap tightly around his waist and pull him back away from the perverted silverette with a low hiss, "Because he's taken." Neku felt the strangest thing in his life: both the blood draining from his face and a deep blush growing across it as he realized this was Zexion's voice.

Joshua seemed shocked for only a second, before his haughty smirk graced his handsome features once again, "Why cousin, are we robbing the cradle?" Neku stared in amazement at Joshua, and if he could turn his head back far enough, he'd be staring at Zexion too. It was mind-boggling to imagine that these two were related. Joshua snickered, "Well, if you insist on being such a killjoy…" he gave a sigh too deep to be serious and turned away, "I'll leave you to your dirty fun."

Neku blushed a dark red and felt the arms wrapped around him loosen. He turned to face Zexion and was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders and turned with his back against the wall. He looked up at Zexion for only a split second before he felt a pair of soft lips crush against his own and a tongue invade his mouth. Neku stiffened initially, but the soothing feeling of Zexion kissing him caused him to melt against the older teen and moan lightly. "Oh!" The two stopped kissing and turned to see a bright red Shiki and smirking Eri staring at them. Neku looked down and saw a pile of books, and since Eri still had hers it must have been the shocked Shiki who dropped them. Shiki laughed to ease the tension, "Well, uh… I see you solved that problem… uh… have fun!" Shiki quickly gathered up her books and ran off, Eri close behind with her phone out… probably to text someone about the latest news.

"Great…" Neku sighed, before turning to Zexion, "What'd you go and do that for! I mean, I'm thankful that you saved me from that crazy cousin of yours, but why did you have to kiss me?"

Zexion raised an eyebrow and sighed, "It seems we have to talk." Before Neku could protest, he grabbed his hand and started running off; ignoring the bell signaling class should start. He pushed Neku into an unoccupied classroom and locked the door behind them.

Neku backed up and stared warily at his tutor, "If this is going to be a rape scenario…" Zexion shook his head and make an X on his chest with his fingers, and Neku relaxed visibly. "So… what do we need to talk about?" Neku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, knowing too well what this conversation must be about.

Zexion took a step towards Neku, "What do you think about what we did?" Zexion kept his visible blue eye trained on Neku as he spoke, "Are you repulsed by it, or excited?" Neku could feel tension building up in the room and coughed awkwardly, "Do you regret it, or…" Zexion paused, before turning away. "What do you think?"

Neku frowned, not quite sure of the answer himself. "I think… I'm straight?" He sighed, every time he told this to himself for someone else, it sounded weaker and weaker. After that kiss in the hall… Neku was so absorbed in it that he doubted his sexuality. As for the crush on Shiki… he never had the urge to kiss her or be kissed by her like with Zexion; to be honest he never even thought anything sexual about the girl. "I think…" he sighed again, "I think I'm as confused as Hell right now."

"Are you?" Zexion took another step to Neku and pulled him into a hug, kissing his forehead lightly. "I won't pressure you into anything Neku, we can go back to the way it was before." He pulled away from Neku with the smallest hint of a sigh, "I can be nothing more than your tutor and a friend."

Neku felt a small tint of sadness at that thought and frowned, remembering Zexion's words about being around Demyx, who acted like nothing happened. Would he really be willing to do that exact same thing and hurt Zexion? "Zex?" He crossed his arms, "I wasn't lying when I said I was confused… I still am. But…" he smiled lightly, "I think I'd be willing to find out."

Zexion froze, and then spoke, "Neku, you should be aware of what you're saying." He sat on top of a desk and sighed, "I like you, and I realized it when we were at the party." Neku blushed lightly, and Zexion continued, "I took advantage of you then: at the smallest opening of affection I ravaged you. If you were to agree to date me…" His ice-blue eye bore into Neku, "It would be much worse. I can promise to hold back on sex, but I would be very openly affectionate in every other way." He slid off the desk and walked to Neku, "For example…" He pressed against Neku and slid a hand into his back pocket, pinching lightly at the flesh hidden behind the clothing, "I would do things like this constantly." Neku arched his back and pressed desperately against Zexion, who couldn't help but add with a chuckle, "You're too sensitive, you make me want to do more." Despite his words, Zexion pulled his hand away, "I will only confuse you more."

Neku laughed, "That'd take a lot." He self-consciously rubbed his butt, trying to get rid of the sensation of a ghost hand pinching it, "I'm already pretty confused." He blushed, "I'm also… uh…" Neku squirmed, rubbing his legs together in embarrassment, "I'm kinda… you know… not minding… yeah…" Note: the art of conversation is dying more and more with every embarrassed confession Neku makes. Fortunately, Zexion is intelligent enough to interpret Neku's confused words, so he smiled at Neku fondly, making him blush only harder.

"I understand," Zexion wrapped his arms around Neku's waist, "I can do whatever you want," he whispered, bringing up a hand to Neku's neck and untying to green scarf he had wrapped around it to hide the numerous hickeys Zexion left earlier, "and a few things I want." He kissed Neku's neck lightly, making him squirm and moan against him. "Just be warned: now that you've agreed, you'll find me very difficult to get rid of."

Neku nodded, and gave a light squeak as Zexion "kissed" his neck, if such a light touch could be called a kiss, "That tickles!" He complained, only making Zexion repeat the gesture. "Zex!"

Zexion smirked and murmured in Neku's ear, "You're so cute." Neku blushed deeply and Zexion kissed his lips delicately, "When we do get together again," he whispered, "I'll be sure to explore each and every inch of your body and find every adorable quirk you have." Neku frowned, knowing immediately that could be both a ticklish and embarrassing situation. "You can do the same to me," Zexion added, "I don't expect this to be a one-sided relationship." He smiled at Neku, who couldn't keep from smiling back.

However, the blue-haired teen frowned when a shrill bell rang out, "Damn, Saix comes back this hour. We should probably leave…" He straightened up and stretched his arms out, freezing when Neku started to retie his scarf around his neck, "No." His hand shot out and grabbed the material, brining it over to the Goth, "The scarf stays with me…" His free hand lightly traced a hickey on Neku's neck, making the teen flinch, "I must leave my mark." He stuck the scarf in his bag on his back and continued, "I don't need anyone like my cousin thinking you're available."

Neku blushed lightly and brought a hand to his neck, doing very little to hide the pinkish marks splattered across his neck, "I don't think you need to worry about that," Neku replied sheepishly,

"I'm pretty sure Joshua just thought it'd be _amusing_ to annoy me," he stated, mimicking Joshua's snarky tone perfectly.

Despite the impersonation amusing nature, Zexion frowned, "I see…" he gave a noncommittal shrug, "Regardless, you are not getting your scarf back." He smirked, making Neku's heart do a little summersault in his chest, "It's a trophy." Neku blushed and quickly dashed past his new boyfriend to the door, hoping to avoid letting him see what a reaction he coaxed out of him. Of course, he did fail at this and Zexion smirked at his back. "The door's locked, Neku!" He could see Neku stiffen, and he walked up to him and unlocked the door, both of them walking out of the door into a crowd of students, some of which shot suspicious looks at the two exiting an empty classroom, but saying nothing. "Have fun," Zexion whispered enticingly before slipping into the crowd and off to his next class, leaving Neku to do the same.


End file.
